Just My Hero
by Rin Scarlet
Summary: Después de su aventura con Cúpido, Nico Di Angelo tiene problemas para entender sus sentimientos por un cierto sesos de alga


**Hola! vengo con un nuevo fanfic! esta vez de Percy Jackson porq me inspire ahora que estoy leyendo los libros. Esta historia es un regalo especial para una amiga que decepcione el mes pasado al dejarla plantada el dia del amigo por problemas, y como le gusta el Percico, que mejor regalo de disculpa que una historia especial para ella :D mi waifu me ayudo mucho como beta reader, ya que ella leyo los libros (yo aun estoy en el Hijo de Neptuno) y me guio con ciertos tips basicos(que son literalemte spoilers, pero mehh, yo soy spoileo a mucha gente XD). La verdad que cuando se lo leyo, me empezo a fangirlear y fue como el sentimiento mas hermoso del planeta porq le gusto mucho, y me pidio que lo publicara, asi que lo comparto con ustedes! Espero les guste, tambien hice una version en ingles por si algun interesado lo prefiere mejor en ese idioma ;3**

**Espero les guste!**

* * *

**Just My Hero**

Todo cambio. Todo cambio en mi mente en el momento que Cupido me hizo dar cuenta acerca de mis sentimientos. No pude dormir o mantener la cabeza en la pelea. Por que es todo tan confuso? Por que de todas las personas... él? Soy un desastre, ya no estoy seguro de nada. Decidí regresar al Campamento Mestizo pensando que podría ayudarme a aclarar mi cabeza. Mientras todos entrenaban para el evento final, caminaba buscando un lugar ideal para practicar, donde no fuera molestado. Pensé en el bosque... si... probablemente ahí... allí era tranquilo... literalmente, ningún humano me perturbaría. Seriamos solo yo y mi espada.

Estaba entrenando mis movimientos por un buen rato. Ni siquiera me encontraba cansado después de estar toda la mañana dando estocadas al aire como si fuera una lluvia de enemigos. Todo era excelente, estaba concentrado, mi cabeza en la practica, mi espada moviéndose como una extensión de mi brazo sin ningún problema. Tan... perfecto, pero la paz nunca es para siempre... nunca.

- Hey Nico! Que tal va todo? - Jason me interrumpió. Solté un suspiro al bajar la espada.

- Que quieres Grace? No deberías estar en Italia con los otros?

- No puedo volar por un día para venir a ver a mi amigo? - me rodeó con su brazo amistosamente. Odio cuando hace eso.

- Estoy bien, no necesito una niñera - Me alejo de el.

- Vamos Di Angelo - suspira - solo quiero ver como estas manejando las cosas... tu sabes... después de lo que paso con Cúpido - me dice y me quedo quieto. Por que tenía que sacar el tema? Estaba perfectamente bien hasta que el llegó.

- Estoy bien, estaba olvidando todo mientras entrenaba pero viniste tú y lo arruinaste

- Bueenooo, perdón, no me trates así - levantó sus manos en señal de derrota. Yo se que esta preocupado y lo aprecio, pero no es necesario... al menos no para mi... estoy bien cargando con mis propios problemas.

- Lo siento Jason - me rasco la nuca - no fue mi intención... es solo... no se... no me siento yo mismo...

- Mas gruñón? - lo miré con ojos asesinos y se callo al instante. Me senté al pie de un árbol para tomarme un descanso y el rubio hizo lo mismo a mi lado - Nico... puedo entender que esto es difícil para ti, pero no dejes que te deprima, tal vez hablando con él te ayude un poco? - sugirió y me sonroje un poco.

- Estás loco? Cómo se supone que hable con él? Sería incómodo ahora...

- Estás seguro? Cómo conseguiste estar a su lado antes del incidente con Cúpido? - preguntó.

- Porque para mi Percy era mi héroe, lo admiraba desde que nos salvó a mi y a mi hermana, pero aún después de que rompió su promesa y estuve muy molesto con él, no impidió que siguiera teniendo cierta fascinación hacia el... tal vez esa sea la razón? - respondí. Es verdad, el era mi héroe, mi modelo a seguir. Alguien que me ayudo a mantenerme en el camino correcto y darme una razón para ser mejor persona y no alguien temido por sus compañeros semidioses. Quería ser aceptado, capaz no un héroe, pero parecerme a alguien como Percy.

Jason es un buen chico, valiente, atento y uno de los pocos semidioses que me cuida como... un hermano mayor. Fue muy gentil de su parte cambiar el tema después de notar que me estaba poniendo incomodo, así que terminamos hablando de estrategias de batallas, situaciones graciosas en el campamento y demás, hasta que se puso el sol.

- Debes irte, necesitas alcanzar a los otros en Europa - me puse de pie guardando mi espada de hierro Estigio.

- Estás seguro? Puedo quedarme otro día, sabes que no es un problema para mi - podía sentir sus ojos en mi espalda.

- No, estaré bien, gracias de todos modos - le medio sonreí antes de dejarlo solo mientras viajaba en las sombras de regreso al campamento.

* * *

Al día siguiente no fue para mejor. Después de salir de mi cabaña, camine derecho a la arena de entrenamiento con la cabeza gacha, manos en los bolsillos como siempre hago evitando la mirada de los otros semidioses; cuando escuche una voz familiar que me dejo congelado en el lugar.

- Hey Nico! - Percy me llamó y me quede estático, sin poder moverme, literalmente estaba petrificado "cálmate...respira...solo respira" me decía a mi mismo y logre de alguna forma conservar la calma.

- Jackson... qué estas haciendo aquí? - Intenté mantener mi tono frío.

- Jason me dijo que no era tu mismo últimamente, y me preocupe así que vine a visitarte. Eres mi amigo después de todo - sonrió y yo hice un esfuerzo para no ruborizarme.

- Enviaré a ese idiota al Tártaro - murmuré apretando los puños. Como pudo decirle?! La proxima vez que lo vea, lo golpeare tan fuerte que se arrepentirá hasta de haber comido esa abrochadora. Oh si, lo se. Me contó tiempo atrás pensando que me mantendría cerca como un amigo...

- Nico, esta todo bien? - me miró con ojos preocupados y yo me tensé un poco

- Si, no hay problema, todo esta bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse, puedes regresar - respondí rápidamente mientras pasaba por su lado evitando su rostro. Lo que más necesito ahora es estar lejos de el.

- H-hey, espérame! - me seguía - por qué de repente me estás evitando? Tú no eres así... Jason estaba en lo correcto al preocuparse...

- Estoy bien Percy, solo quiero estar solo... siempre estoy solo, no es nada inusual - seguí mi camino lo mas rápido que pude para escapar.

- Pero pensé que al tener mas amigos, serías un poco más... no se... abierto?- sugirió.

- Abierto? si claro - pude notar que sintió mi sarcasmo. Percy es mas abierto, yo no. De hecho, soy todo lo contrario; frío, distante, rencoroso, y muchas otras cosas. Solo porque era así cuando era un niño, no significa que tenga que ser como mi antiguo yo... y menos después de la muerte de Bianca.

- Vamos Nico, no seas así - quiso agarrar mi brazo pero la aparte al instante.

- Déjame en paz Jackson, tus prioridades son regresar, no estar preocupado por nada - traté de escapar pero fue inútil, persistía en seguirme hasta que estuvimos lejos de los otros campistas. Hasta cierto punto ya no aguante mas que me di vuelta irritado - Vas a dejar de seguirme?

- No hasta que me digas qué pasa - se cruzó de brazos mirándome serio. Puede ser un idiota a veces, pero cuando la situación lo amerita, puede ser mas temible que un titan. Es más grande que yo y no se hasta donde podre continuar con mi actitud infantil, pero debo intentarlo.

- Por qué debería? Es mi problema y no necesito tu ayuda, ni siquiera la de Jason - me mordí el labio inferior.

- Sabes perfectamente que no puedes resolver todo por tu cuenta.

- Puedo intenta - sonreí burlón.

- Nico! Cuantas veces debo decirte que no estás solo, que puedes contar con nosotros de vez en cuando - exigió y pude notar que se sentía un poco herido. Mi corazón dio un pequeño salto. Realmente está preocupado por lo que hago, o pienso? Tonterías... hay cosas mas importantes en las que pensar, que mis problemas...

- No importa Percy, además... no entenderías como me siento ahora... - cabizbajo intentando que mi voz sonara lo mas calmada posible porque estaba nervioso. Respire hondo e inicie mi caminata de regreso.

- No puedo? - se ofendió y comenzó a perseguirme otra vez - de hecho, PODRÍA si cooperaras y me contaras que te pasa, capaz pueda ser de ayuda

- No... esto es distinto, no puedes ayudarme - apreté los puños frustrado.

- Por qué no?!

- Por qué no puedes! - le grité irritado tratando de no llorar. No puedo llorar, no enfrente suyo. Luciré débil - esto no es una simple problema que tú, el glorioso héroe de todo el campamento mestizo puede ir y resolver como cualquier batalla, esto es diferente! No puedes ayudarme, nadie puede, ya déjalo!

- Nico... - Percy me miró sorprendido. Abrí mis ojos al darme cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. Le grité, no fue mi intención, el solo quería ayudar...ayudarme y le grite. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar de culpa que retrocedí un paso, mi respiración se volvió errática - Nico... - dijo de nuevo acercándose lentamente.

- Percy lo... lo siento - me disculpé - no fue mi intencion... n-no se que me paso - ahora no pude contener las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas.

- Qué ocurre? Por qué lloras? - sonaba más preocupado que antes.

- Por favor...por favor... basta... - cubría mi rostro queriendo alejarme de él. No debía verme así, sentía mas tristeza, culpa, ansiedad... necesitaba salir... antes de que sufriera un atáque de pánico.

- Nico por favor... te lo suplico, déjame ayudarte - me hablo suave sujetando mis hombros. No contaba con la fuerza suficiente para apartarlo. En cambio, levante mi cabeza para mirar sus ojos verdes. esos cálidos y dulces ojos verdes - quiero ayudarte Di Angelo

- Lo-lo siento... no puedo - agaché la cabeza nuevamente - no puedes - traté de calmarme y recuperar la compostura - será mejor que te vayas Jackson, no hay nada que puedas hacer... - le di una ultima mirada fría y me alejé.

- Acaso estas loco?! Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos como amigos, todos estos años... aún piensas que no soy lo suficientemente apto para ayudarte? - se quejaba. La irritación en su voz era muy notable. Quería que se detuviera, no puedo soportarlo mas.

- Percy... por favor...

- Por qué no confías en mi?! - me gritó llegando al limite de su tolerancia. Retrocedí perplejo, pero al mismo tiempo apreté los puños de frustración. Realmente me sacaba de quicio, nunca sabe cuando parar.

- Realmente quieres saber que está pasando Jackson?! - le encaré - estás seguro que quieres saber?!

- Si! Si quiero! - reclamó

- Bien! - no se qué pasó después o como terminé en esta estúpida situación. Pero un minuto atrás estaba discutiendo con Percy Jackson y al otro lo agarraba de la remera besando sus labios.

Pude sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba luego de mi repentina acción, pero lo mas raro de esto es que no me aparto o algo parecido. Solo se quedo parado ahí atónito mientras seguía presionando mi fríos labios, contra los cálidos de él. Debieron de haber pasado uno o dos minutos, pero para mi... fueron horas eternas. Al separarme de el abriendo lentamente mis ojos; mi mirada se cruzo con la suya. Mi rostro comenzó a ponerse rojo a cada segundo percatándome de lo que acababa de hacer. Me tambalee hacia atrás cubriéndome la boca. Se lo veía confundido.

- Nico... que..

- Ni se te ocurra hablar de esto! - le exigí avergonzado y algo humillado - Esta situación jamas paso Jackson!

- Nico! E-espera! - no le di la oportunidad de decir algo porque desaparecí entre las sombras.

* * *

Terminé de nuevo en el bosque caminando a orillas del río mientras buscaba algún lugar cómodo para sentarme y justo encontré uno al pie de un árbol y abrace mis piernas. En que estaba pensando?! Besar a Percy...debo estar loco para hacer algo así. El es un hombre, no debería hacer este tipo de cosas, además... tiene novia, que chances tendría un chico pálido de 14 años?

Me despeine frustrado queriendo sacar esos pensamientos impuros. Que parte de el es un hombre no entiendo?! no podemos estar juntos, no debemos estar juntos, esta mal. No quiero verme mas marginado de lo que ya estoy. Percy es un amigo, solo eso. Lo respeto como compañero de armas, etc. Llevo 4 años conociéndolo, peleamos juntos, discutimos juntos, aunque siempre este de viaje en el Inframundo nunca me trato como un extraño. Siento mucha admiración por él, pero nunca pensé que esa admiración se transformaría en otra cosa. Por qué Cupido no pudo mantener la boca cerrada? Por qué? Acaso no entiende que el amor entre dos hombres no puede existir? Que es pura fantasía? Ahora por su culpa me encuentro en esta situación a tan solo días de la batalla final, si no llego a una solución rápido; no seré de mucha ayuda.

Respiré profundo para calmar mis nervios. No. No debo creer en Cupido. Él pudo tranquilamente jugar conmigo, con mis sentimientos... forzarme a admitir algo que yo jamás...a decir la verdad, que estoy enamorado... Sentimientos por Percy quien puede ser noble, leal, inteligente (cuando quiere) y buen guerrero - pienso en silencio conteniendo la mueca embobada que se me dibujaba en el rostro - pero a mi no me gusta. Él es solo un compañero, un modelo a seguir, nada más. Verdad? Aunque... y si solo yo quiero que sea mentira? Y realmente quiero a Jackson? No, no y no; no seas tonto Nico. Es claramente imposible, él es solo mi héroe. Pero... entonces por qué me duele tanto el simple hecho de pensar en esas palabras? Él es..."Solo... mi héroe"

_**The End**_


End file.
